ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar '''(the word for the Polar Star) is a Biosovortian. His planet is currently unknown. He was known to be the '"Unknown Omnitrix Alien" from the very end of ''War of the Worlds: Part 2 when the Omnitrix was rebooted from the DNA wave, but made his'' real appearance in Simple. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head with green eyes and have mainly black and yellow bodies which somewhat resemble a bee's body. His head is somewhat like the floating disk over Goop's head, as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in ''Video Games.Lodestar has crab like claws for hands just like the claws on his feet.The Ultimatrix sign is on his chest. thumb|right|300px|Lodestar transformation in Alien Force Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers, as shown in the episode Simple. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He has super strength as shown in the Ultimate Alien episode ''Video Games'' when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. In Vendetta it was revealed that he can also use magnetism waves as attacks. Also in th e episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his abilities to fly into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. Ultimate Alien Lodestar made a brief appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, defeating a new villain named King Urian and the Toltech Battle Armor. He also appeared in Video Games, being defeated by Will Harangue's robot, because the robot was not made of ferrous metal. He then appeared in "Ultimate Aggregor" taking on Aggregor's Drones to stop Aggregor from becoming Ultimate Aggregor. But he blew up because it was a trap, but then regenerated. He appeared again in "Absolute Power Part 1" going on a rampage in a Forever Knights Hideout to get answers about where Kevin is. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Lodestar appear as a playable character in the game. He can obviously use magnetic abilities and is a strong character. This is the only video game, so far, that he has appeared in. Appearances Alien Force *''Simple (first appearance)'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Bioids)'' Ultimate Alien *''Duped (first re-apeearance)'' *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *Absolute Power: Part 1 Video Game Appearances *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock referencing to his powers. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but it never opens; however, it does open in Video Games, but not while he is talking, only while being bashed in the head and right before he's about to get crushed. *Lodestar's steel floating head signifies his magnetic ability. When the robot in Video Games grabbed his head and pulled it far away from his body, his body followed. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta. *Almost every time Ben turned into Lodestar, Ben tried to turn into Humungousaur(in Alien Force). *Lodestar has an X-MEN motif with a metal head similar to Xorn and his powers operate very similar to Magneto (his forcefields are an example), Magneto was first assumed to have been Xorn under disguise, which makes the possibility of Lodestar being based on Magneto quite high. *Ben always comments on his attractiveness or magnetic personality when he becomes Lodestar. *Lodestar appears to have a different design on his back in every appearance. *Lodestar's hands are similar to Brainstorm's and his feet are similar to Heatblast's and Four Arms'. *Lodestars powers could be based on Cosmic Boy's powers from DC Comics Legion of Superheroes. *Lodestar is a villain in Ben 10 Alien Force: Face OFF competition. *When his transformation begins brown sticks form around him into a ball. *Lodestar's head is similar to Goop. His head drift like Goop's UFO. *In Vendetta from Ben 10 Alien Force, Ragnarok stated that Lodestar was a Biosavardian, but in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Guide Book, it says Lodestar is an Electronia. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Male Heroes